


Perfect Partners

by csichick_2



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Dutch have built a perfect partnership, which changes the day Johnny takes a kill warrant to save his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



Johnny knew trying to steal this ship was probably a bad idea, but that didn’t prepare him for what ended up happening after he got caught.  He was excepting arrest as the best case scenario – and death as the worst – but instead, he got a job offer.  He almost declined – after all, what kind of crazy person offers a job to someone that steals from them – but in the end it was an offer too good to refuse.

 

When he sees the skepticism others have at their partnership he almost backs out, not wanting to make things difficult for Dutch.  But then he realizes that would simply prove everyone that thought he wasn’t up to the task right, and he decides he’d rather prove them wrong instead.

 

Johnny’s smart enough to know there are going to be people that assume the driving force between their partnership is sex, but he could care less what those assholes think.  Sure Dutch is attractive, but sleeping with her would be like sleeping with D’avin.  He shudders as that’s a mental image he never wants to picture again.  And if the fact that he has an active sex life between missions and doesn’t care who knows about it shuts people up, well that’s just a nice coincidence.  Even if Dutch yells at him at first because she thinks he’s so obvious simply to protect her reputation.  He knows she’s more than capable of protecting herself and though he’d never admit it – especially not to her, he’s still a little afraid of Dutch.

 

As much as he enjoyed the fact that Lucy appeared to adore him, it also made him nervous because if he was reading her correctly, she liked him more than she liked Dutch.  And he wasn’t sure that how his partner would take that.  And sure enough, she was annoyed, though she thought she hid it well.  Johnny only picked up on it because he made sure that _annoyed_ was the first of Dutch’s moods that he learned, quickly followed by _I’m thinking about killing you_.  Thankfully he annoyance didn’t ask long, though he’s not sure why.  And he’s not about to ask Dutch because he doesn’t want her to realize that he noticed.

 

The one thing that bothers Johnny – possibly even more than is bothers Dutch – is the misogyny that’s still far too present in the Quad.  He has zero issues deferring to Dutch – she’s been doing this far longer than him after all – but no one else can figure that out she’s the one in charge.  It doesn’t matter how obvious he makes it that he’s not the boss, the vast majority of the people they encounter still treat him that way.  Since simply being angry wasn’t going to change anything, they decided to have fun with it.  Sometimes the easiest way to bring in an assignment was to let themselves get captured – they also checked Johnny for weapons, but most of them were too stupid to also make sure Dutch wasn’t armed.  That was their first mistake.  Their second mistake was assuming that threatening Dutch was the best way to get Johnny to talk.  And that one doesn’t actually have anything to do with her being in charge and everything to do with knowing Dutch would most likely kill him if he caved to protect her.  Sometimes he does tell the bad guys what they want to hear – which normally isn’t the truth anyone – but only when he knows that Dutch has everything handled and their captor is two seconds away from having a gun in their face.  Somehow word hasn’t spread about this, which means the people that are talking, aren’t being believed.  In some ways that makes sense, as criminals aren’t exactly know for telling the truth.  But Johnny has a sinking feeling that the story wouldn’t be believed no matter who was telling it – simply because no one wants to believe it.

 

Johnny almost screws everything up the day he asks Dutch why she never accepts kill warrants even though he knows that she’s a high enough rank to be offered them.  The pause it takes her before she answers is almost deafening in its silence and he’s about to tell her to forget he ever asked when she answers him.  He knows that her answer is bullshit – or at least partly bullshit.  He’s willing to believe that she feels deadly force should only be used as a last resort – and it’s not like he disagrees – but he can tell there’s more to it than that.  Though given that he says as little about his past – and his family – as possible, he’s not about to press her on something she doesn’t want to talk about.  As much as he’d like to think he’d make the same call when he becomes a Level 5 Killjoy – _if_ he becomes a Level 5 Killjoy – there are some people that are so dangerous, it’s simply easier to put them down.

 

Ironically, it’s the day he takes a kill warrant – using Dutch’s information – that he realizes he would definitely make the same call.  He doesn’t know what he did or why he’s using a fake name, but he knows that D’avin doesn’t deserve to die.  He knows that Dutch will be pissed when she finds out what he’s done, but he hopes that she’ll understand when she finds out why – even if she had no idea that he even had a brother.  It ends up being a dicey situation, but once Dutch tracks him down, they’re able to save D’avin, even if Johnny’s not sure how grateful his brother actually is.

 

When D’avin decides to also become a Killjoy, you could have knocked Johnny over with a feather.  As much as he’s come to love what he does, Johnny didn’t think it would be something his brother would have any interest in.  It turns out that he has an ulterior motive, but Johnny can live with that.  The two of them still have shit to work through, but Johnny is actually looking forward to having his brother around.  Now he just needs to convince Dutch to feel the same way.


End file.
